Mystère
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Humilié par une femme. Malekith, l'unique maître de l'Ether, se faisait HUMILIER par une femme! Et cette femme là était remplie de mystères.


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS tout bizarre sur deux personnages sous-exploités! Malekith et Frigga, durant leur scène de bataille (d'ailleurs, Malekith est moins fort que Frigga, nananère!) Vous vous en doutez donc, c'est du SPOILER pour le second film!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Piégé. Il était piégé par une...femme. Lui, Malekith, l'unique possesseur de son bien-aimée arme favorite, l'Ether, lui, venait de se faire vulgairement piéger par une femme. Une honte sans pareille pour l'Elfe Noir. Surtout lorsqu'aux premiers abords, la femme qui lui imposait cette humiliation n'avait pas l'air très forte. Elle avait plutôt l'air faite pour la Cour, et non pour combattre.<p>

Malekith renifla de dédain, une femme qui réussissait à le mettre au pied du mur, qui réussissait même à le désarmer, quelle honte ! Il posa ses yeux haineux sur elle pour bien lui faire sentir sa colère. Elle ne parut pas affectée par son regard. Etrange. Les femmes baissaient leur regard en général...celle-là devait avoir quelque chose de différent !

Il s'empressa de jeter un regard discret à la maudite femelle. Non, peut-être pas femelle. Une guerrière à en juger par son armure et par ses manières de se battre. Des manières parfaitement maitrisées et poétiques, osa penser l'Elfe Noir. Ce n'était pas cette petite constatation qui allait le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la robe de la guerrière. Bleue, des armoiries portant le symbole de la famille de ce vieux fou, Odin. Bien entendu, Malekith ne le connaissait que de nom, puisqu'il n'avait pu se confronter qu'à Bor, le père du borgne. Cette femme devait faire partie de l'insolente et maudite famille. La fille d'Odin ? Non, trop expérimentée et trop fière...quoique la tête blonde au masculin était fière aussi. Non, ce n'était pas la fille d'Odin. Une sœur, alors ? Non, Bor n'avait eu que trois garçons. Non, tout de même pas...cette guerrière farouche n'était tout de même pas la femme de l'immondice vivante qui commandait cette terre éternelle qu'était Asgard ?!

Il semblait pourtant bien que si...oh, ça faisait d'elle la reine d'Asgard...fâcheux ! Malekith tenta de reprendre contenance devant la majestueuse -et dangereuse- reine. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux femelles des autres mondes...sans doute n'était-elle pas native d'Asgard !

Un coup d'œil plus long que les autres sur ses cheveux lui apprit qu'elle devait venir de Vanaheim, ce blond là étant la couleur caractéristique de la chevelure des éternels guerriers. Des yeux bleus qu'il appréciait étonnamment regarder. Non, même pas regarder. Ces yeux, comment ne pouvait-on pas les admirer ? Même s'il était en difficulté, une arme sur le cou et le corps de cette Walkyrie presque collé au sien -par les Nornes, était-elle aussi séductrice en temps normal ?!-

L'Elfe Noir en oublia presque ce pourquoi il était venu, défiant tous les éléments pour retrouver l'Ether. Il garda le regard fixé sur les courbes mises en valeur par l'armure de la reine. Voyait-elle où allait ses yeux ? Non, sans doute était-elle trop concentrée sur...sur quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Durant ce moment figé, d'où une certaine tension émanait entre les deux êtres, aucun ne prononça une seule parole, se défiant juste du regard. Frigga, c'était sans doute le nom de la fameuse reine d'Asgard. Frigga le regardait de manière...trop provocatrice à son goût ! Voulait-elle qu'il lui montre où était la place d'une femme ?! Quoique cela ne s'appliquait sans doute pas à elle. Non, elle ne méritait sûrement pas une place ordinaire. Etre reine et guerrière lui allait très bien, à cette tête blonde sournoise et manipulatrice.

Frigga soutint le regard de son ennemi sans avoir une seule idée de ce qu'il pensait. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle n'en sache rien, par ailleurs. Malekith eut un soupir léger. Pauvre reine, elle ne voyait pas que Kurse, son fidèle et brutal soldat, venait vers eux ? L'Elfe Noir n'avait aucune conscience du fait que la guerrière savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Il entrevoyait juste une lueur de détermination dans ses -légèrement beaux- yeux.

Dommage, songea Malekith avec une certaine nostalgie. Cette farouche femme aurait fait une merveilleuse reine pour son peuple rempli de noirceur. Il aurait pu l'épouser et faire d'elle sa reine, bien qu'il douta en ce moment même qu'elle accepterait une telle offre. Tant pis. Elle n'allait sans doute pas coopérer, il allait vraiment la regretter, cette charmante provocatrice au regard bleuté, un bleu aussi pur que le ciel sans nuages.

L'instant d'après, l'humiliation de l'unique Maître de l'Ether diminua lorsque Kurse vint le sauver. Ah, enfin, il commençait à tomber sous l'influence de Frigga à force d'être collé à elle et ses formes parfaitement voyantes, la faute à son armure d'or !

Vraiment, quel dommage de devoir exécuter une femme aussi...Malekith leva les yeux au ciel un instant, s'interdisant formellement de prononcer une seule autre parole à l'encontre de la reine. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et ce n'était pas d'embrasser la femme d'Odin ni de faire d'elle sa reine ! Sa mission, reprendre son bien le plus cher, et tuer la stupide mortelle qui lui faisait les yeux de biche en cet instant !

Il était Malekith, par les Nornes, pas un amoureux qui n'osait pas dire à une femme qu'elle l'avait rapidement charmé après avoir failli prendre sa tête pour un tronc d'arbre !

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteure assume pleinement son esprit qui, dans sa divine générosité morbide, adore créer des pairings improbables.<strong>

**Les passagers qui désirent aller vomir doivent se rendre sur la porte à droite. Les passagers qui désirent tuer l'auteure doivent se rendre sur la porte à gauche, et dans tous les cas, tous les passagers sont invités à commenter au centre (:**

**(et vive Frigga!)**


End file.
